The Biochemistry and Biotechnology Facility (BBF) makes available to Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) investigators a group of state-of-the-art technologies for the identification, characterization, and utilization of genes, polymorphisms, transcripts, proteins; and peptides. The four components of BBF are all important and synergistic. DMA Synthesis delivers error-free oligonucleotides, regular, modified, or fluorescent probes, overnight with full quality control, Quantitative Real-time PCR provides high sensitivity and accuracy gene expression quantitation and distinguishes regulation by alternate transcripts. Mass Spectrometry identifies the components of protein complexes and supports biochemical, biophysical, and drug research. Proteomics reveals the global protein changes and modifications in response to disease states or drug treatments and discovers secondary targets of cancer-causing mutations. Anthony T. Yeung, Ph.D., (Biomolecular Structure and Function) directs BBF to provide uniformly high quality products at the cutting edge of performance. This is accomplished by proactive user interactions, and external collaborations with the leaders in each discipline. The Facility is used by 53 peer-reviewed investigators with 130 grants involving all three FCCC Divisions. About 95% of its use is by investigators with peer-reviewed funding. During the last grant period, demands on DNA synthesis (700 oligonucleotides per month by 2003) and Mass Spectrometry (about 22 projects in 2003) have both doubled. In addition, new services of Quantitative Real-time PCR and Proteomics have been developed in BBF because they are critical technologies for cancer research and are used by 13 and 7 investigators, respectively. In 2003, DNA Synthesis has contributed to 48 peer-reviewed, funded investigators, Quantitative Real-time PCR, 14; Mass Spectrometry, 23; and Proteomics, 7. BBF personnel have in-depth understanding of the science of the users and facilitate their research as highly integrated tools and participants of these research programs.